


Children of the Forest

by Elsin



Series: Agnarr/Iduna [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: (non-graphic), Canon Compliant, Childbirth, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/pseuds/Elsin
Summary: There has always been a magic in Elsa and Anna.
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: Agnarr/Iduna [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Children of the Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DWEmma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWEmma/gifts).



Sometime in the middle of March, two months after she and Agnarr were wedded and almost a year after his proposal, Iduna starts feeling—odd. There’s a liveliness in the air that has nothing at all to do with the coming spring. It almost feels like the wind, come back to play with her, but that’s impossible—the elements are locked away, and she hasn’t felt them for more than eight years.

She goes to the Royal Physician when March turns to April and she misses her cycle; the brisk, no-nonsense woman informs her that she’s almost certainly pregnant, and Iduna’s heart stutters at the thought.

She’s a married woman; she’s Queen Consort; she’s going to be a _mother_. And the elements are alive to her in a way she’s not felt in so many years, since she left the Enchanted Forest.

The elements stay alive all throughout her pregnancy; the wind laughs in her ears and the fires tug towards her and she sees shadows in the water, though she’s never sure if any such thing is _really_ happening. She doesn’t mention it, not even to Agnarr; if nothing else she knows that she’s the only one seeing and feeling these things.

In October, when it’s obvious to anyone who so much as glances at her that she’s pregnant, she meets the trolls, looking like nothing so much as tiny Earth Giants. They, at least, are no illusion.

They give her strange, cryptic words of warning and advice, and tell her where to find them again.

Elsa is born in the early morning of the winter solstice, and doesn’t see the sun for more than twenty-four hours after that; they are far enough north that in the dead of winter the sun never rises.

Iduna gasps when Elsa is separated from her, for in that moment, the awareness that has kept her company throughout her pregnancy vanishes. Agnarr, who has been at her side all night, gently squeezes her fingers.

“Are you all right?” he asks.

“Yes,” says Iduna. “Just tired.”

She holds her newborn daughter in her arms; Elsa’s skin is just a little too cold, and her eyes are already a clear bright teal, and Iduna has never seen anything more beautiful.

In her ears echoes a fleeting, ghostly song.

* * *

* * *

Almost two years later, when Elsa is happily running around on chubby toddler legs and learning to make ice form at her fingertips, Iduna begins to sense the spirits once more, and knows without needing the Royal Physician to tell her that she’s pregnant again. They’re gentler this time, more muted, and the trolls don’t put in an appearance. She supposes they don’t need to; she does know how to contact them now, after all.

Anna is born in the early afternoon, on the summer solstice; that day the sun doesn’t set, and it is more than twenty-four hours before her younger daughter sees night. Elsa looks on, wide-eyed, for part of it, though at two and a half she hasn’t the patience to remain for long.

“This is your new sister Anna,” Iduna tells Elsa. The elements are fading more slowly this time.

“She’s _tiny_ ,” says Elsa, wide-eyed, laying a careful hand on Anna’s chest.

“You were tiny too, once,” says Agnarr, laughing a little.

Elsa scowls. “Was not,” she says.

As the world returns to its ordinary state, Iduna watches her family, and can’t help but smile.

She doesn’t know how, or when, or even really _why_ , but she is certain that these children of hers—together, they will be something great, something more than she or Agnarr ever could be themselves.

Iduna can’t wait to find out what they will become.


End file.
